realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Jedelaih
General Information: *Jedelaih is a custom npc located in the Library. *Players can come in contact with Jedelaih by using the custom player command @library. *Jedelaih specializes in upgrading Artifact Armor, Relic Armor and Empyrean Armor to their respected level 119 forms. *Jedelaih can also upgrade your R/M/E weapons to their respected level 119 forms. *Jedelaih also specializes in many other gear upgrades which will be compiled and listed on this page. Dynamis currency exchange rates: *Most all of Dynamis has been re coded to only drop 100 Byne Bills, however there are a few NM's that might still drop other types of 100 pieces. An example of this would be Dynamis Lord. *Our server offers the following currency exchange rates: *Trade any of the above to Jedelaih to complete the currency exchange. R/M/E Weapon upgrades: *First and foremost, you will need the base weapon which can be bought from Andreine in the Library. *Once you have decided on the weapon(s) you want to upgrade, you will then need to trade the base weapon along with 25- 100 Byne Bills to Jedelaih. This will upgrade your weapon to the next version which is 5 levels higher than the previous weapon version you purchased from Andreine. NOTE: 100 Byne Bills can be obtained farming any zone of Dynamis. *Continue to trade 100 Byne Bills along with the next weapon version until you have reached the level 119 version. NOTE: This will usually require a total of 125- 100 Byne Bills. *You can then upgrade the weapon to its final stage of level 119 with Afterglow. NOTE: Not all Afterglow effects work for all weapons. With that being said, many stop at the 119 version prior to the Afterglow version to conserve on 100 Byne Bills. Artifact, Relic, and Empyrean Armor upgrades: This section is still under development *Trade AF2 armor piece plus 6 Plutons to upgrade to AF3. Other Available Upgrades: Teiwaz and 100x 100 Byne Bills to Venabulum Fighters set +1 to Pummeler's +1 Warrior's set +2 to Agoge Armor Set +1 Temple set+1 to Anchorite's Attire Set +1 Melee hose +2 to Hesychast's Attire Set +1 Healers set +1 to Theophany Attire Set +1 Cleric set +2 to Piety Attire Set +1 Wizard set +1 to Spaekona's Attire Set +1 Sorcerers set +2 to Archmage's Attire Set +1 Warlocks set +1 to Atrophy Armor Set +1 Duelist's set +2 to Vitivation Armor Set +1 Rogue set +1 to Pillager's Attire Set +1 Assassin set +2 to Plunderer's Attire Set +1 Gallent set +1 to Reverence Armor Set +1 Valor set +2 to Caballarius Armor Set +1 Chaos set +1 to Ignominy Armor Set +1 Abyss set + 2 to Fallen's Armor Set +1 Beast set +1 to Totemic Armor Set +1 Monster set +2 to Ankusa Armor Set +1 Choral set +1 to Brioso Attire Set +1 Bard's set +2 to Bihu Attire Set +1 Hunters set +1 to Orion Attire Set +1 Scouts Set +2 to Arcadian Attire Set +1 Myochin set +1 to Wakido Armor Set +1 Saotome set +2 to Sakonji Armor Set +1 Ninja set +1 to Hachiya Garb Set +1 Koga set +2 to Mochizuki Garb Set +1 Drachen set +1 Vishap Armor Set +1 Wyrm Set +2 to Pteroslaver Armor Set +1 Evoker's set +1 to Convoker's Attire Set +1 Summmoner's set +2 to Glyphic Attire Set +1 Magus set +1 to Assimilator's Attire Set +1 Mirage set +2 to Luhlaza Attire Set +1 Corsair's set +1 to Laksamana's Attire Set +1 Commodore set +2 to Lanun Attire Set +1 Puppetry set +1 to Foire Attire Set +1 Pantin set +2 to Pitre Attire Set +1 Dancer's set +1 to Maxixi Attire Set +1 Etoile set +2 to Horos Attire Set +1 Scholar's set +1 to Academic's Attire Set +1 Argute set +2 to Pedagogy Attire Set +1 119 Abjurations: *Jedelaih will also upgrade Abjurations. Abjurations drop from multiple NM's in the following T3 Abyssea Zones: *For more information on drops please see the above Abyssea zones. *'You will also need to collect the following items and trade to Jedelaih to unlock each Abjuration:' NQ Unlocks:Step 1 119 Abjurations gear +1:Step 2 ''' *(Alexandrites are coming soon from Escha Zitah NMs)''' Category:Progression Category:Custom Shops